


Telarañas, Condones Y Katanas

by The_Sinner7



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drogas, M/M, adicciones, adulto/menor, comportamientos auto-destructivos, depresión, sexo en estado de ebriedad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: Peter deseara tocar fondo para no caer mas bajo.





	1. 1

>>Nunca pensé que en mi corta vida llegaría tan rápido al punto máximo de mi felicidad, tengo solo 17 años y me siento más afortunado que cualquier otra persona con más años de vida y experiencia. Tengo una familia que me ama y una buena relación de pareja que siendo sinceros nunca deja de sorprenderme, Teniendo a Wade Wilson cómo novio todo puede...<<

—¡Baby-Boy!—>>Y de eso hablaba, Deadpool es el tipo de persona que aparece en cualquier momento.<<—¿Ya deberías de haber vuelto a casa?—pregunto el mercenario mientras tomaba asiento al lado del arácnido.

—Solo me relajaba un poco antes de volver a la torre. —Respondió mientras se recargaba en el hombro del mercenario— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día dead?—pregunto aun sabiendo que posibilidad le contaría como le rompió el cuello a un traficante o como encontró otro puesto de chimichangas en la ciudad.

—Normal—dijo dudoso. —Hoy no hice nada en especial.

—Habías dicho que tendrías una misión muy importante. —reprocho el castaño.

—Si pero no fue algo diferente a las otras {Cuida tus palabras} [El chico es muy inteligente se dará cuenta que mientes].

—¿Seguro?—insistió de nuevo.

—¿Sabes que miento verdad? {Pendejo}[Mejor matate]No puedo morir lo recuerdan. —Hizo una mueca al pensar esto último.

—Habla Deadpool. —el castaño realmente se escuchaba molesto.

—Baby-Boy no pienses mal. —Dijo haciendo un puchero. —Lo hice por ti cariño no lo mate solo lo amenace poquito {Claro poquito} [Chúpate las bolas y te creo].

—Deadpool ¡¿Ahora qué hiciste?!—levanto un poco la voz.

—Amenace a J.J Jasón. —respondió en un susurro entre falsos lloriqueos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?.

—¡Lo hice porque te amo!.

—Idiota sé que me amas pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste. —dijo sobándose la cien. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste Wade?.

—No dejaba de difamarte ese tipo solo habla mierda de ti [Te dijimos que el chico se enojaría] {También es posible que lo metas en problemas}.

>>Pensé en seguir discutiendo él porque estaba mal lo que hizo pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer entender por lo menos no le rompió ninguna de sus extremidades.<<

—Dead.

— ¿Qué sucede Baby-Boy? —pregunto curioso.

—Ya mero es abril. —>>No pude evitar sonreír como idiota, el pensar que ese mes se acerca simplemente me emocionaba.<<

—Lose Petey-Pay de limón. —Levanto la mitad de su máscara al igual que Peter. — 7 de abril. —el mercenario beso suavemente al castaño

—No puedo creerlo, un año juntos. —>>Todo esto parece tan irreal...<<

—Es sorprendente verdad [Claro que lo es quien te aguantaría por tanto tiempo] {Además que estas del asco}.

—Quisiera presentarte a mis padres. —dijo con seriedad.

—Petey...—dijo con una mueca. —No creo que sea necesario aun. —trato de sonar convincente.

—Pero Dead, ya casi tenemos un año juntos. —reprocho un poco molesto.

—Cariño deja de preocuparte por eso, lo importante es que somos felices juntos [¿Le temes al capi o al hombre de hojalata?]{O a ambos}.

—Está bien Dead. —dijo un poco decepcionado.

>>Finalmente volví a casa, aunque siendo sinceros no quería hacerlo quería pasar más tiempo con el pero debo de dormir un poco mañana tengo examen de física, sé que sacare 10 pero no quiero quedarme dormido en clase otra vez.<<

Los quiere The sinner y su perro...


	2. 2

>>Sólo 15 minutos más y sería libre de la última clase del día, me gustaría tener poderes para acelerar el tiempo o algo por el estilo tal vez si veo con suficiente intensidad el reloj logré mover las manecillas.<<

—Joven Peter, podría poner atención y dejar de ver el reloj.—regaño el profesor mientras se acercaba al pupitre del castaño.—¿Acaso le parece tan aburrida mi clase? O ¿Acaso cree que ya sabe todo sobre la segunda guerra mundial?—acomodo sus gafas con molestia.

—En realidad conozco bastante bien la segunda guerra mundial.—>>Y tenía que ser tan bocón como papá.<<

—¿Acaso estuvo usted ahí?—dijo con burla el profesor.

—No pero el novio de mi papá si.—>>¿Es enserio? Ahora creerá que sólo me burlo de él.<<

—¿El novio de su podré es un anciano de más de 70 años?—pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

—Algo así.—dijo Peter claramente rojo, sus compañeros no paraban de reír en verdad creían que era una broma por parte del castaño.

—Por no poner atención y burlarse de mí en clase se quedará después de la salida y llamaré a su padre.—su molestia era tan grande que su ceño fruncido intimidaba a algunos.—Y al anciano novio de su padre también.—dijo provocando la risa de los demás estudiantes.

El timbre por fin sonó dejando libre al resto de los estudiantes a excepción del castaño que debía de esperar a que padre llegará y lo más probable es que Steve venga por con él.

>>Después de unos minutos veo por fin llegar a papá con Steve como supuse, entro caminando con tanto estilo con su traje hecho a la medida sus lentes de sol y su costosa fragancia el simplemente es una diva. En cambio Steve vestía jeans, una camisa de cuadros y una chaqueta de cuero. También llevaba sus típicos lentes y gorra de incógnito. Ellos son tan diferentes...<<

—¿Que hizo mi muchacho?—pregunto Tony tan directo como siempre.

—Bueno el joven Stark además de no poner atención en clases se burló de mi frente a todos mis alumnos, es un comportamiento que en esta escuela no se tolera.

—¿Cuál es el promedio de mi hijo en su clase?

—Un impecable 10 pero. —fue interrumpido por el hombre de hierro.

—Si tiene 10 en su clase sin poner atención ¿Cuál es el problema?.

—Tony no se trata de eso hay que seguir las reglas. —reprocho el capitán de eso.

—Exacto hay reglas y su hijo no las sigue, no siempre podrá hacer lo que quiera. —alego serio. —Incluso se mofo de mí al decir que usted estuvo presente en la segunda guerra mundial.

—Realmente estuve en ella.

—Pero si usted se ve tan joven ¿cómo es posible?—pregunto curioso.

—Bueno eso se puede explicar. —dijo quitándose los lentes de sol y la gorra pero el profesor parecía no entender

—¿Enserio es tan difícil reconocerlo? —el castaño puso una página del libro de historia donde se mostraba una foto del capitán américa enseguida de la cara de Steve

—¡Usted es el capitán américa! — Y después de esa frase todo se fue a la mierda según mi papá Tony, ya que Steve y el profesor duraron un largo rato hablando de política, opresión de la vieja Alemania nazi y cosas que un exmilitar te contaría.

>>Wade, imbécil te extraño...<<

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


	3. 3

El castaño acababa de llegar a su habitación luego de una pequeña batalla en un banco, obviamente los detuvo con facilidad. Pero ya eran las 3 am solo se quitaría el traje y dormiría un buen rato.

—Que buenas nalgas Baby-Boy, aún se ven muy virginales.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?.—pregunto intentando sonar seductor.

—Tu intento de voz seductora sonó fatal y además aún eres muy niño {pero es adorable}[Pero ser adorable no es suficiente para seducir].

—Hay chicos que creen que soy suficientemente sexy.—dijo con un puchero.

—Porque son adolescentes hormonales sin experiencia que con cualquier cosa se calientan nene.

—Yo no soy cualquier cosa.—dijo cabizbajo.—¿Es por eso que solo me has manoseado una vez desde que estamos juntos?.

—Vamos nene no quise decir eso {Ya la cagaste}[Debiste a verte quedado callado].—el mercenario se acercó para intentar abrazarlo.

—Pero lo hiciste.—Se soltó de los brazos del mercenario.—Lárgate.

—Cariño...—el mercenario se calló por unos momentos, pensaba en las palabras adecuadas.—Sabes que siempre hablo de más y nunca pienso en lo que digo.

—Lo se.—soltó un gran suspiro, en verdad que se le hacía difícil enojarse con Wade.

—¿Me perdonas?.

—Está bien sólo porque te amo.—dijo el castaño abrazando al mercenario.—Mi papá y Steve no están... ¿Quieres quedarte?

—No lo siento Pet-Pet, tengo una misión así que tal vez vuelva en 3 días.

—¿Te irás otra vez?

—Si Petey, trataré de volver antes.—beso al castaño antes de saltar por la ventana.

— Adiós.— luego de eso Peter se tiró a la cama con intención de dormir pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

Peter: Hola.  
Johnny: Estas listo para una noche de películas o mejor hacemos una fiesta de locas.  
Peter: ¿Es enserio Johnny fiesta de locas? ¿Quieres maquillarte y ponerte una minifalda?.  
Johnny: La pasada fue de putas y juegos de azar hay que cambiar la rutina además no me molestaría verte en minifalda y una sexy lencería negra.  
Peter: ¡Johnny!  
Johnny: Sabes que es broma amigo realmente eres candente, pero no me gustan la relaciones serias y además tú tienes a tu misterioso novio. Pero cuando quieras una noche de sexo salvaje y pasión aquí estoy.  
Peter: No hace falta que lo digas, se de lo que eres capaz.  
Johnny: Entonces ¿Fiesta o películas?.  
Peter: En realidad creo que hoy solo quiero dormir.  
Johnny: Eres malo Peter.  
Peter: Lo sé.

Luego de terminar de chatear con el rubio apago su celular y optó por dormirse.

Al día siguiente despertó demasiado temprano tanto qué incluso Steve aún no se despertaba para ir a correr como en todas las mañanas.   
Así que decidió preparare el mismo el desayuno pero en realidad terminó preparándose café acompañado de una de las donas de Tony.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?— preguntó Steve al ver al castaño en la cocina.—Tu padre se molestará si te ve devorando sus donas.

—Lose y por eso le echare la culpa a Clint.—dijo provocando una leve risa al capitán.—Steve...¿Crees que aún soy muy niño?.

— Aún lo eres.— respondió sin pensarlo.—¿Porque la pregunta?

— Sólo es curiosidad.

— ¿Seguro?—dijo alzando una ceja.—Si necesitas hablar aquí estoy Pet.

— Gracias pero no es nada.— aseguró el castaño.

—De acuerdo.

Momentos más tarde

Era hora de salir al descanso Peter caminaba por el pasillo al lado de su mejor amigo y Johnny en dirección hacia la cafetería, momentos después ya estaban sentados junto a Gwen y M.J disfrutando de una plática amena cuando varios murmullos comenzaron a llamar la atención de los chicos.

—¿Que sucede?.—pregunto el castaño.

—Al parecer alguien mando un... ¿Una foca gigante?— dijo Johnny confundido al ver el animal de peluche que cargaba un moreno que caminaba entre los estudiantes, al parecer buscaba a alguien.

—Oh que adorable.— >>Seria lindo que Wade algún día me sorprendiera con un regalo así.<<

—¿Eres Peter Stark?— pregunto el moreno.

—Ah.—dijo sonrojado la mayoría lo estaba observando,>> ¿Quién pensaría que un perdedor devorador de libros de química recibiría algo así?<<— Si yo soy Peter.—Oh por Dios Wade.

—El señor Wilson le mando esto desde Londres.—dijo dándole el peluche al castaño.

—Un momento ¿Cómo pudiste entrar a dármelo?—Pregunto confundido.—La escuela no se presta para este tipo de cosas.

—Tiene sus métodos.—respondió.

—¿Trabajas para el?—pregunto el castaño.

—Le he proporcionado información nada más, debo de irme.— un silencio incomodo se formó en la mesa sus amigos solo lo observaba detenidamente.

—Así que tu misterioso novio no es imaginario.—comento Johnny con burla.

—Storm no es momento de bromas.—musito Harry.—Señor Wilson... Por Dios Peter. ¿Qué edad tiene?¿Con quién te estas metiendo?.

—Yo...—Demonios Wade hiciste algo lindo pero también metiste la pata idiota.

—Vamos no debe de ser tan malo. No creo que Pet salga con alguien tan mayor.— Hablo la rubia en su defensa.

—Harry tiene razón a demás sonó como si fuera un criminal ¨Tiene sus métodos¨ y le ¨Proporcionan información¨—recrimino la antorcha humana.

—Exageran demasiado, además Peter no pareció asombrado que su novio tenga sus ¨Métodos¨.—comento M.J.

>>Y la discusión sobre mi posible novio criminal duro el resto de la clase incluso sacó teorías sobre si era traficante, un ex recluso, líder de la mafia rusa. Johnny me pregunto si seriamos como Bonnie y Clyde robando bancos para luego escapar a la frontera.

Me gustaría escapar con él durante un atardecer hasta que la noche nos esconda en la oscuridad para poder amarnos sin miedo a que nos descubran los demás...<<


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento :'u

>>¡Hoy es el día! Creo que estoy demasiado emocionado pero no puedo evitarlo es nuestro primer aniversario.   
Decidimos vernos en central Park y de ahí Wade dijo que iríamos a cenar a un restaurante de comida mexicana a elección de él y finalizaremos yendo al cine.<<

—Buenos días papá.—saludo el castaño alegremente.—Buenos días Steve.

—Hoy estás de muy buen humor hijo.—Tony lo miró fijamente tratando de notar el por qué la felicidad matutina de su hijo.

—Normalmente te pones de buen humor luego de tomar tu taza de café.—menciono Steve.

—Es un día especial.—respondió sonrojado.

—Que te valla bien con esa chica.—dijo Tony con naturalidad.

—¿Que?

—Hijo eres un Stark es obvio que tienes citas.

—¿Tony no vas a preguntar con quién va a salir Peter?—dijo Steve.

—Mi pequeño necesita su privacidad.—Steve no quedo muy conforme con la respuesta, pero no se iba a interponer entre la confianza que amos se tenían.

—Pet si necesitas contarnos algo, puedes confiar en nosotros.—dijo sonriendo.—Sabes que te ayudaremos con cualquier cosa.

—Gracias Steve.—Papa deberías de aprender de tu novio él se interesa más por mí, pero al menos nunca sospecharas lo mío con Wade.

El resto del día fue demasiado tranquilo aún que el castaño seguía sin controlar su emoción por ver a su amado. Finalmente las clases llegaron a su fin y Peter se fue antes que sus amigos se pudieran despedirse de él.

El castaño decidió pasar a comprar café para ambos, el clima estaba frío y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería así que estaba totalmente seguro que al mercenario le gustaría.  
Mientras esperaba a Wade, Peter pensaba en que quería hacer más oficial su relación presentándolo a sus padres, no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar siempre a escondidas.  
Los minutos pasaron y conforme el tiempo transcurría la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más pesadez.  
Los ojos chocolates de Peter se acuaron mientras mandaba el último mensaje ya que el mercenario ni siquiera contestaba sus llamadas.

—¿Dónde estás Wade?—susurro para sí mismo, sus lágrimas caían pesadamente combinándose con las gotas de lluvia. —¿Lo olvidaste?—Parece que el clima llora conmigo—Sonrió con tristeza y se levantó para irse a la torre Stark ya estaba demasiado empapado.

En el departamento de Wade.

Después que su celular por fin dejó de sonar decidió levantarse de su cama a revisar quién había llamado con tanta insistencia.

15 llamadas pérdidas y varios mensajes de su castaño.

"Amor ya estoy aquí en central park"  
"¿Ya mero llegas?"  
"¿Wade dónde estás?"  
"Contesta tan siquiera los mensajes"  
"Está lloviendo y sigo esperándote"  
"Carajo lo olvidaste verdad"  
"Amor me estás preocupando"  
"¿Estás bien?"   
"Vete a la mierda"   
"Amor feliz aniversario..."   
El mercenario se mordió el labio mientras leía cada mensaje que el arácnido le había mandado. Mañana tendría que buscar una manera de reconciliarse con su pequeño novio, necesitaba pensar una buena excusa.  
Wilson se hundió por unos momentos más en sus pensamientos.

—Cariño ya despertaste.—su suave voz hizo que Wade dejará de lado su celular olvidándose del castaño.—¿Estás listo para otra ronda bebé?

—Para ti siempre estoy listo pastelito.

—De seguro eso le dices a todas.—hizo un falso puchero mientras se volvía a desvestir.

—Si pero tú eres especial cariño.—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El resto de día para Wade fue sexo duro mientras que para Peter fue estar bajo miles de cobijas y cuidados de Steve ya que callo en su cama ardiendo en fiebre.


	5. 5

El castaño iba en dirección hacia la cocina, planeaba desayunar algo ligero aún no se sentía muy bien pero eso no significaba que faltaría al escuela.

—Peter vuelve a la cama.—ordeno Steve al verlo.

—No faltare a la escuela.—su voz se escuchaba rasposa.

—Cariño no irás.—dijo Tony tocándole la frente.—Aun tienes un poco de fiebre.—hizo una mueca.

—Pero.— su reproche fue interrumpido por un estornudo.

—No irás hijo te quedarás en cama, podrías empeorar si vas así.

—Enserio ya me siento mejor.— siguió tratando de convencerlos.

—Steve me tengo que ir a una junta ¿Podrías cuidar de Peter?—le pregunto al rubio.

—No es necesario que lo pidas Amor.—beso a Tony cómo despedida

—Agg me enferman.—hizo un puchero al presenciar el beso.

—Ya estás enfermo qué más da.—Se burló Tony ante la reacción de su hijo.

—Tony.—reprocho Steve.

—Si ya me voy, a veces eres muy aburrido capi-paleta.—Le sonrió coqueto a su pareja antes de irse.

Luego de que el hombre de hierro se fuera ambos se quedaron sumergidos en un largo silencio mientras Steve cocinaba.

—No me has dicho que hacías debajo de la lluvia por dos horas.—comento llamando la atención del arácnido

—Yo me quedé de ver con alguien.—respondió triste.—No fue a nuestra cita.

—Entonces decidiste que te quedarías a esperarlo bajo la lluvia por dos horas, empapado con el frío que hacía ayer.—dijo muy serio Steve.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un él?

—Sé que prefieres más a los hombres.—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Se nota tanto?—pregunto interesado.

—No tanto pero te conozco desde que eras bebé y vivo con ustedes desde que tenías 12.

—¿Cómo era mamá?—aprovecho para preguntar cosas del pasado.

—No lose, la verdad es que nunca la conocí—revelo el rubio.

—Mi papá nunca ha hablado de ella.

—Nadie de los Vengadores sabe quién es y ni si quiera Pepper.—dijo pensativo.— Pero cambiando de tema, primero te diré esa persona no es buena para ti.

—Pero qué tal si algo le pasó—dentro de el algo aun quería tener la esperanza de que todo era solo un mal entendido.

—Bueno tal vez tengas razón.

—Luego intentaré hablar con él.

—De acuerdo ahora desayuna.— dijo poniendo en su lugar un plato de huevos con tocino.

—Se ve delicioso, gracias Steve.

Horas más tarde

El mercenario esperaba en la salida a su castaño con un ramo de rosas. Luego de un rato de esperarlo y ver que el castaño no se veía entre la multitud de adolescentes comenzó a preguntar por él, la mayoría huía de él o simplemente no contestaba, no era normal ver a un tipo de spandex rojo merodear por ahí.

—¿Hey conocen a Peter Stark?[Donde está la arañita]{Lejos de ti no lo mereces}—pregunto a un grupo de chicos.

—¿Porque alguien como tú buscaría a Peter?—Harry frunció el ceño al imaginarse que el misterioso novio de su amigo podría ser el loco que tiene frente a él.

—Es mi novio y si pinches quiero puedo venir por él.

—Así que tú eres el misterioso Wilson.—dijo con una mueca.

—Si ese soy, el mercenario más sensual del mundo [El mejor perras]{El más idiota}.

—Espera ¿mercenario?—hablo Harry anonadado.

—Si mocoso mató y secuestro por dinero.—hablo como si fuera el trabajo más normal del mundo.—Ahora dime ¿Dónde está mi Baby-Boy?

—No te diré.—Peter con qué clase de persona estás

—No tengo tu tiempo mocoso me dirás dónde está quieras o no.—Wade hizo lo único que sabía hacer, amenazar a las personas para recibir respuestas. Harry tenía frente a él un revolver esperando a ser disparado.

—Hoy no vino, su papa aviso que se quedaría en casa por qué enfermo.—respondió nerviosa M.J.

El mercenario bocazas simplemente se fue al escuchar que su castaño estaba enfermo.

—Qué tipo tan desagradable.—dijo Harry rechinando los dientes.—No entiendo cómo Peter está con alguien así.

—Parece peligroso.—la pelirroja aun tiritaba del mal momento que Wade les había hecho pasar.

—¿Quién?—pregunto Johnny al llegar con los demás chicos.

—El novio de Peter estuvo aquí.—comento con una mueca.—Nuestro amigo sale con un jodido mercenario.

—¿Estás hablando enserio?—la antorcha humana estaba totalmente sorprendido, sabía que el castaño era un héroe así que era difícil imaginarse con alguien así.

—Peter nos debe una muy buena la explicación...—dijo Harry con molestia.

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


	6. 6

Wade observaba como el castaño dormía plácidamente, realmente se veía algo enfermo así que solo se quedó sentado en la esquina de su cama mientras dormía. Pero poco después Peter despertó.

─ ¿Wade que haces aquí? ─pregunto somnoliento.

─ Me entere que mi Baby-Boy esta enfermito. ─

─Oh claro después de que me plantaste en nuestro aniversario te preocupo ahora. ─le reclamo molesto.

─Baby-Boy. ─replico el mercenario con un puchero.

─ ¿Ni siquiera me darás una excusa?

─Tuve un problema con Elie [Mentiroso] {Ni siquiera has ido a verla}.─Mintió el mercenario. ─Ella me necesitaba [Estas cayendo muy bajo] {No metas a tu hija en tus mentiras}.

─ ¿Ella está bien? ─pregunto realmente preocupado, Peter ya conocía a la pequeña morena y realmente le tenía cariño.

─Si ella está bien, siento no haberte avisado pero ya sabes estaba ocupado con esas mierdas.

─¿Pero qué paso? ─insistió el castaño-

─No te preocupes amor ya lo solucione, que tal si mejor pasamos un rato juntos. ─atrajo a Peter a sus brazos.

─De acuerdo. ─el hombre araña no dejaba de sonreír mientras correspondía el abrazo.

─Pasaremos juntos una linda tarde Petey. ─pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. ─Espera un momento.

─Está bien Dead. ─dijo aun sonriendo

─Hola.

─Cariño estoy en casa esperándote.

─Estoy ocupado.

─Ya lo sé, bebé traje una amiga.

─Yo...

─ ¿Quieres que llame a alguien más cielo?

─Voy para allá.

Al escuchar esto último Peter borro inmediatamente su sonrisa.

>>Otra vez me dejaras solo. Amor que te está pasando...<<

─Pet lo siento tengo que irme. ─

─Adiós. ─se limitó a decir el castaño.

─Baby-Boy no te enojes prometo que te llevare a cenar a un restaurante pretencioso como los que acostumbran tus padres. ─dijo antes de besarlo e irse por la ventana.

─Está bien. ─dijo soltando un suspiro pesado.

Al día siguiente

Peter caminaba tranquilamente hacia su salón era demasiado temprano así tendría unos minutos para estar con sus amigos antes del timbre.

─Hola chicos. ─saludo animado el castaño.

─Hola Pet. ─dijo Harry serio, sus demás amigos solo lo observaban.

─ ¿Sucede algo?

─No lose, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a tu novio el mercenario. ─respondió Johnny ─ ¿Peter qué demonios estabas pensado al aceptar salir con él? ─

¿Wade que has hecho?

El castaño se quedó callado simplemente no supo que responder.

─Pensaste que nunca nos enteraríamos verdad. ─dijo Harry molesto.

─Chicos no sean tan duros con Pet. ─pidió la rubia.

─Es obvio que su relación es algo complicada, es normal que no nos haya dicho quién era. ─Defendió M.J al castaño.

─Pet salgamos al pasillo. ─le pidió la antorcha humana y Peter solo asintió como respuesta.

Después de que Johnny se asegurara que nadie les ponía atención decidió comenzar a hablar.

─Espero y sepas con quien te estas metiendo. ─le dijo serio el rubio.

─Él no es tan malo. Es algo inmaduro y tonto a veces pero me trata bien. ─trato de sonar convincente.

─No lose Peter nosotros somos héroes...

─Y él un mercenario. ─respondió con una mueca

Luego el timbre sonó salvando a Peter de la situación tan incómoda de la que se estaba.

>>No deberían de hacer tanto alboroto, sé que Wade me ama él nunca me lastimaría...<<


End file.
